


Why Ruby Wasn't at the Diner

by dangerhumming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, frankenwhale, it is a fantastic drink, they are drinking spiced rum and lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It bothered me that no explanation was given as to where Ruby was during 2x22 so this is my theory on where she was. Ruby has a drink with Whale to celebrate their impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Ruby Wasn't at the Diner

"So why aren't you with the hero's brigade at Granny's? Haven't you always been a part of their war council?" Viktor looked at her over the top of his glass, one eyebrow raised. Not that he didn't revel in that fact that she was here with him as opposed to saving the town with them but she had seemed to be close with the entire royal clan.

Red blushed. "I have but I wanted to spend some time with you and seeing as how we might just die in the next few minutes I might as well make it count. Besides, if I was with them I would be saved and safe but you wouldn't. As charming as David is, he is having a really tough time seeing past your curse self." She finished by adding more rum to her lemonade.

Victor Frankenstein stared at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. His lips quirked upwards at her word play of 'David' and 'charming'. He had always known Ruby wasn't just a pretty face or long, beautiful legs; which is why he had never tried to sleep with her, even as Whale he had felt genuinely attracted to her. But seeing her logic and reasoning of people she had spent her entire life protecting while they in return barely acknowledged her except when they needed her was a bit unnerving albeit impressive.

He looked at his own drink, it was definitely more rum than lemonade at this point but a little more couldn't hurt, especially considering Storybrooke was about to tear itself apart. He reached across her to grab the rum bottle when their hands touched. He felt something close to an electric shock pulse through his body. The connection was broken when Red snatched her hand away as if burned, another blush stealing across her face.

As he poured more rum into each of their glasses he contemplated the situation he found himself in. Ruby-no, Red. They had agreed to call each other by their real names as opposed to their curse names that no one seems to be too keen on letting go, as if ignoring who they truly were would stop them from being who they were. A ridiculous and foolish plan Viktor had discovered for himself long ago. She had simply shown up outside his door with rum and lemonade telling him they would all die in a few hours because of Regina's latest scheme and there was no one she would rather drink until the end of the world with than him.

He coughed in an attempt to clear the tension charged room. He focused on his drink before saying with bitterness, "Well, I can see why Charming wouldn't want a monster to be saved."

Red started as if she wasn't expecting him to say anything. When he finally brought his gaze to meet her's, her eyes looked a bit manic but fiercely determined. She got off her stool and approached him. "Monsters stick together." With that, Red did the only thing she could do. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. He only hesitated a second before responding enthusiastically.

Neither noticed when the ground stopped quaking and Storybrooke was returning to its normal, relative calm. They were both a little busy.

 


End file.
